


Within the Blood【血脉之中】

by blackfluffy



Category: FF14, FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfluffy/pseuds/blackfluffy
Summary: 尼德霍格的以太导致两位苍天龙骑士连通了巨龙的情感和感官，巨龙洪水般的情欲中二人该如何逃离。





	Within the Blood【血脉之中】

【OOC，私设，R18，喵光，喵美丽】  
【特别鸣谢：原梗来自微博@Brokenmesa桌】

“……呜……艾斯……尼……啊……”  
阿泽玛草原一顶被废弃坍塌的帐篷内，隐约传出断断续续的充满着性欲的声音。  
如果被布都嘎部的人发现他们的光之战士正在被一个白发的精灵按在地上干到泪流满面，估计他以后都不用再在草原出现了。  
他的指尖深深地嵌入进了泥土里，乳头蹭在地面铺着的粗糙的毛毡上，汗水顺着凸起的血管不断滴落下来。  
精灵的体型差让他在这场性爱中占据了绝对的优势，艾斯帝尼安的手整个握住了他的阴茎，温柔地挤压着，偶尔会攥得稍微紧一点，熟练而略带恶意地抑制住对方射精的冲动。  
“这么快就不行了？我下次是不是应该在你下面也涂上一点耐力药水？”  
中原人男体力透支地软在地上，他刚刚趁着对方一个不注意射了出去，阴茎正不住地跳动着，试图喷出更多粘稠的液体。  
趁着对方的后穴还在因高潮的余韵而紧缩着，艾斯帝尼安用力抽插了几下，接着拔出来射在了一边。  
“你还是老样子”  
“没有水的地方射在里面清洗起来不方便。”  
“理由都没想个新的吗！”  
精灵翻了个身，和一边的人男并排躺在了地上。“我们好像自从尼德霍格死后就没再做过了。”  
“是啊是啊……你连个影都没有，通讯贝发了信息也不回，没了龙血的纽带谁他妈知道你在哪窝着……”  
“不过……”  
“什么？”  
“你觉得……没有龙血的干扰以后……感觉是不是不太一样……”  
“呃……”人男揉了揉干湿的头发，扭过头敷衍地说：“我不记得了”  
他躲闪的眼神出卖了他，两人其实都明白，那种经历怎么都不会轻易被忘记的。  
那是在他刚刚到伊修加德的时候，他刚成为苍天龙骑士没多久，但是已经能够明显感觉到龙血在体内的躁动。那段时间他刚丢了光之加护，加上龙血的原因，体内的以太时不时就会躁动到难以忍耐，整个人就像是要烧起来一样。他经常跑到西部高地的台阶上一坐就是一宿，又或者是在旅馆开着窗户泡在一大桶的冷水里。  
但是最让他难以启齿的，却是从那种以太建立的纽带里源源不断传来的性欲——来自尼德霍格的，带有龙族野性的性欲。其他的痛楚他都见识过，也知道如何去忍耐，就算是尼德霍格那长达千年的悲伤和愤怒他也都忍了下来，唯独这种发自身体内部的烧灼的性欲让他无所适从。  
他无论如何也放不下面子去问艾斯帝尼安或者雅伯利克该如何处理这种情况。  
“或许，或许只是我自己身体的原因……可能是我最近压力太大了……”  
他这样安慰自己，然而那种性欲却丝毫没有放过他的意思，龙骑士紧身的皮裤平常虽然能很服帖地包裹住他最隐私的部位，但是一直勃起的状态却让他感觉被勒得生疼。敏感的龟头摩擦在柔软的布料上，让他几乎没办法走路，更别提偶尔因为摩擦而达到高潮后那种持续许久的快感和被粘液弄的一塌糊涂的内裤。阿尔菲诺和奥尔什方都曾经十分担忧地来看望他，但是他只能装作是水土不服加伤风感冒躺在床上。  
直到有一天艾斯帝尼安推开了他旅馆的房间门。  
“艾斯帝尼安？！”他满脸通红，狼狈地望着眼前的人。他没有见过这样的艾斯帝尼安——不论是他的神情还是他的装扮——至少这是他第一次看到对方不戴头盔的脸。  
另一位苍天龙骑士没有像日常那样全副武装，反而是换了一套轻便的衣服，头发随便用绳子束在脑后，眼神里透露出一点憔悴。  
“你也感觉到了吧？龙血的躁动。”艾斯帝尼安单刀直入地问道。  
他不知道该说什么好，只能尴尬地点了点头。“所以……一般都是……怎么处理这种……”  
艾斯帝尼安并没有等他问完，就强行地按住他的头吻了过去，强硬而霸道的吻令他几近窒息，等他回过神来，对方已经脱去了衣服，露出同样涨红的阴茎。  
他的腿搭在精灵坚实的肩膀上，艾斯帝尼安几乎没费什么力气就轻松插入了进去，毕竟接连几天的高潮和持续不断的性欲已经将这个曾经叱咤战场的光之战士折磨的不成人形。  
艾斯帝尼安滚烫的阴茎在他体内抽动着，来自人类的体温和脉搏莫名让他感到安心，被龙血的以太支配的躁动慢慢地褪去，几天以来他第一次感到头脑逐渐清醒。他开始贪婪地向对方索吻，舌头笨拙地舔上对方略显单薄的唇。为了靠得更近一点，他紧紧地抓住了对方被汗水打湿的背部，又因为汗水打滑而在上面留下一道又一道抓痕。  
随着艾斯帝尼安的深入，新晋的龙骑士不再被欲望所支配的肢体甚至开始放松下来，他竟然开始享受每次对方擦过前列腺时产生的快感。偶尔地，他甚至还能从龙血以太的纽带中，感受到艾斯帝尼安的感官：当他努力收紧臀部的肌肉的时候，自己的阴茎仿佛也被挤压着，双重的快感夹击中，他很快就达到了前所未有的高潮，身体不住抽搐着，但是实际上射出的却已经是十分稀薄的精液。  
艾斯帝尼安没有像他想象地那样会直接射在他体内，而是抽出来处理在了一边。突如其来的空虚感让他忍不住打了个寒战，但是随后由龙血的以太传来的二次高潮的感受却让他无力再次抓住身前的人。

“没有水的话清洗起来不方便。”  
事后偶然又问起的时候，艾斯帝尼安这么回答他。  
“龙眼的以太的确会给我们龙血的力量，但是也有副作用，就是我们会被同步尼德霍格的感官。”艾斯帝尼安解释说，“之前一直沉睡的巨龙无非是给苍之龙骑士输送愤怒和仇恨的情感，但是现在不同了……作为七大天龙之一，苏醒后的他不断地与其他龙裔交合，让他们产下成千上万的子嗣。”  
“所以……”  
“是的，真是恶心，龙的性欲……”艾斯帝尼安啐了一口，身周萦绕起比往日还要强烈的杀气。

艾斯帝尼安始终没有告诉那位光之战士他是怎么发现这个克服龙族性欲的诀窍的。  
他羞于启齿，但更多是害怕影响艾默里克在别人心中的形象。

那是在他刚刚成为苍之龙骑不久的事情。  
来自龙眼的以太强化了他的身体，让他的神经更加敏锐，但是也同样带来了尼德霍格的情感和和感受。  
他一度无法接受这种感觉：一呼一吸之间都和宿仇联系在一起的感觉，他甚至曾经恶心到呕吐不止，亦或是被激怒到胡乱攻击身边的东西。雅伯利克有时候不得不把他用锁链绑在房间的大梁上，好让他自己“冷静一下”。铁链的束缚中，他逐渐学会了怎样与往日的仇敌共处，怎样在对方铺天盖地的愤怒中抵抗那种情感。  
直到有一次出任务途中，他和艾默里克睡在同一顶帐篷里。  
该死的巨龙竟然做起了春梦……  
虽然这不是他第一次感受到来自龙族的如洪水般的性欲，但是这是第一次不在雅伯利克身边发生。  
艾默里克敏锐地察觉到了艾斯帝尼安的异样——那种不一样的潮红迅速地在他身上扩散开，艾斯帝尼安有意避开了他的眼神，但是急促的呼吸和努力忍耐的神情没能逃过艾默里克的眼睛。  
“是龙血？”  
艾斯帝尼安点头，但是紧咬着牙关试图不让呻吟的声音从唇间漏出来。  
他攥紧了拳头试图抵抗巨龙的情欲，绷紧的肌肉甚至让身体微微反弓起来，但是没有一点用处。  
“艾默里克……快走……别……看我……”  
“你知道我不会把你丢在这荒郊野岭。”  
“那头龙……在……发情……”

艾默里克噗嗤一声笑了出来，他俯下身子轻轻解开了对方裤子的系带，已经完全勃起的阴茎从里面弹出来，迫不及待地想要释放。  
“你不必……”艾斯帝尼安甚至开始怀念那些锁链。他开始逐渐丧失理智，想要推开艾默里克，但是  
艾默里克十分熟练地含住了对方的阴茎，灵活的舌头扫过柱身那些浮起的血管，温热而湿润的口腔吮吸着，艾斯帝尼安瞬间达到了高潮，射在艾默里克脸上。  
“对……对不起……”艾斯帝尼安整个脸全都红成了一片，连修长的耳朵也泛起红色，不知是因为情欲还是因为内疚，亦或是羞耻。他咬着自己的嘴唇，鲜血顺着嘴角划过了脸庞，但他丝毫没有发现。  
但是艾默里克却似乎并没打算停手，他解开自己的裤子，并从包裹里拿出来一些维护武器用的油脂作为润滑涂在艾斯帝尼安的阴茎上，然后慢慢坐了下去。  
人体的温热和对方紧致的包裹反而逐渐对抗着来自龙血那种支配身体的性欲，艾斯帝尼安撑起身体，尽可能地抱住艾默里克的腰部，配合着对方的动作抽动起来。艾默里克扶住对方的脸，闭上眼睛吻着他，嘴里还残留着方才射进来的精液的味道。  
精液和血液的气味在嘴中混合，意外地让艾斯帝尼安感到安心。他抖动着腰部，在湿热的甬道中不断的进出，偶尔地能顶弄得艾默里克发出一声叹息。艾斯帝尼安收回了抱住对方腰部的手，轻轻握住了对方已经挺起的阴茎套弄起来。每当他抽插的角度合适，艾默里克就会像触电一般夹得更紧一些，深色的乳头收缩成一个小点，而阴茎顶端也会分泌出一些透明而黏稠的液体。  
交合的快感似乎升高了整个帐篷里的温度，阳光从帐篷的缝隙照进来，艾默里克抬起头，像是神父亲吻着新生的婴儿一般轻轻吻掉对方头上的汗水，而艾斯帝尼安则趁机用舌头划过对方突出的喉结。呼吸着对方的气息，来自龙血的燥热一点点消退，伴随着两人的高潮彻底清醒过来。他的精液一滴不剩地灌在艾默里克的肠道里，余韵里的抽插不断地将粘稠的精液一点点带出来，打湿了两人的股间。  
“这可是不好办了”艾默里克笑着说，“这野外又没有水，想弄干净可是有点麻烦。”  
而艾斯帝尼安则转身戴上了龙骑头盔，脸红的隔着头盔似乎都能看出来。

“所以你今后准备怎么办？”褐发的人男打破沉默，把他从回忆里拉出来。“艾默里克说他随时欢迎你回去。”  
“没太想好……”艾斯帝尼安透过帐篷破洞望着草原的星空。“不过我会回去看他的。”

**Author's Note:**

> English and Japanese comments are also welcome! But my Japanese isn't very well :P  
> If you have any other concern, please feel free to let me know  
> 没有更新别的我就是改了一下tag这个还是算在E里面比较好……（咳）


End file.
